Cophine Babysitting on Spring Break AU
by plops18
Summary: The last thing Delphine wants to do on her last spring break of high school is babysit the geeky girl next door. But when they hit it off...things get interesting. This week is going to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom...you CANNOT be serious!"

"Delphine, listen to me. It's only for one week, and you need the money."

"This is my last spring break of high school," Delphine pleaded. "and the last thing I want to be doing is babysit some geeky nerd!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you're doing it, and that's that." Delphine stormed up into her room.

Ever since she received the call asking to babysit the neighbors' quirky teenage daughter, Delphine's mother had pestered her to take the offer. _You need to afford college somehow, and this is probably the easiest way, _her mother would say. Delphine knew her mom was right but that certainly didn't lessen the fact that she didn't want to be stuck babysitting while her friends took a trip to the beach. She also didn't want to give in and admit her mom was right. Instead of caving, the blonde thought of ways to trick the neighbors-and her mother.

_I've come down with the worst stomach bug known to man, I cannot accept your offer. _No, that's a bit too obvious.

_I've got way too much schoolwork to do over the break..._No, not that either. The more she tried to evade the inevitable, the more she realized, well, it was inevitable. Delphine was going to have to babysit her entire week on break from school. She sighed. "Might as well make the most of it, eh?" She muttered to herself as she began packing a bag.

The car pulled up to the beige house. "Alright love, here you are."

"Mom..." Delphine started.

"It's all going to be okay. You can still text and call your friends, plus I am sure you'll get along with this girl, she seems sweet." Her mother reassured.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll call you if I need anything...love you." And with that, Delphine stepped out of the car with her bag of clothes and toiletries for the week. _Oh god, this is seriously the LAST thing I want to be doing with myself this week. _ She rang the doorbell. _Ugh. _Delphine shuddered at her thoughts, she hated sounding like an ungrateful teenager. _Who knows, maybe I will make a new friend. Probably n-_ Her train of thought was interrupted when a girl answered the door.

"Hey. You must be Delphine?" The brunette stood in the doorway, beaming at her guest.

It felt like an hour, but was probably only a millisecond that Delphine saw the girl's eyes and the way they glimmered with the reflection of the sunset in the distance. She saw the contours of her face, the way her head slightly tilted when she posed the question. Her teeth, a perfect pearly white. Something about this girl's face just...worked so well.

"Uh..yeah..." she had to snap herself out of this trance. "Yeah, sorry, I'm Delphine."

"Cool. I'm Cosima. Come in!" The taller blonde followed the shorter brunette through the front doorway into the living room. "You can just throw your stuff over there," Cosima pointed to the bottom of the staircase to her right.

"So...wait." Delphine was puzzled. "Am I...babysitting you? You seem a bit..old?"

"Oh, yeahhh..hah. I'm 17 and...well, I like to make crazy science in my basement and it doesn't always end well...plus my parents are worried about me becoming some sort of crazed, social-deprived mad scientist nut-job so..yeah they're paying you to keep me company." Cosima rattled all that off at a rather fast pace.

"And to make sure you don't burn the house down." Delphine grinned at her own sarcasm.

Cosima grinned too. "Yeah. Right." There was a moment of silence. "Listen, I'm sorry, I know these are kind of weird circumstances.." Her grin grew wider.

"Oh no don't worry about it! It's no problem. I don't mind." Delphine could feel herself blushing, and heard herself rambling. _Shit. I am not interested in this girl. I have to babysit her this week. Although we are the same age...no! You sound crazy. Get your shit together, you silly tit. Just get through the week. No distractions. _

"So...what do you want to do? We have movies...or we could talk...or..." Cosima trailed off. "Or I could leave you alone if this is too weird..." Cosima offered an awkward giggle and Delphine's heart jumped.

"Oh no it's not weird! I think you're pretty cool" _What are you doing! You barely know her! _Delphine panicked at her own thoughts. "But...I'm tired, can you show me to where I will be sleeping?"

"Totally."

Cosima led the blonde upstairs to the guest room. "Thanks. See you in the morning?" Delphine said.

"Yeah, cool. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Cosima joked as Delphine closed the door.

For the rest of the night, Delphine tried everything to get her mind off Cosima. Her perfect face, her attractive body...those glimmering eyes...Delphine barely slept all night.

Down the hall, Cosima showered. _I have never seen a more beautiful girl in my entire life. She's probably straight. But her hair, her eyes, her HAIR...what I would do to run my fingers through it..._

This is going to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One:**

Golden curls, eyes she could drown in, a voice sweet as honey...Cosima sat up in bed. _Shit. _Her dreams were filled with Delphine. How is this possibly happening? They only just met! She took a deep breath. _Okay. I don't have feelings...i can't have feelings! I don't even know anything about her except her pure beauty. _Cosima decided to keep her emotional distance from Delphine.

_Just friends._

Delphine was telling herself the exact same thing. She couldn't avoid this forever, she was basically living with this girl for an entire week. It was time to face the music and try to interact with Cosima without making a fool out of herself. She heard a door close down the hall. Footsteps. The stopped. A knock on the door.

"Hey, uh...you awake?" It was Cosima. The sound of her slightly raspy morning voice filled Delphine's ears and it encapsulated her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I...uh, what do you normally do for breakfast?" Delphine wasn't hungry.

"We have cereal." It was more of a suggestion on Cosima's part.

"Cool. I'll be down in a minute." Delphine got up and made sure she looked presentable in the mirror. _What is your problem? Why do you suddenly care about how you look?_

Within five minutes, the blonde and the brunette sat opposite each other at the kitchen table. Each had a bowl of cereal in front of her and they both tried making small talk.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Cosima asked nervously.

"Nope...single." Delphine shortly answered. "Yourself?"

"Ditto." Cosima nodded coolly. Both girls avoided the sexual orientation question. I mean, who asks that in this kind of situation? They both asked herself.

Delphine broke the silence after taking a spoonful of cheerios. "So tell me more about your..science experiments?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I plan on going to college next year to study biology. That's the short answer. I'm kind a geek monkey about this stuff, I like to go in the backyard and collect or observe little organisms like worms and bugs. Then I take them into my lab and...collect research I guess." Cosima hoped she wasn't bragging.

"That's actually incredibly fascinating." Delphine responded.

"Really? You think?" Cosima's face lit up. When she realized the magnitude of her response however, the brunette sunk into her chair and took a bite of her frosted flakes.

"Certainly," said Delphine. "I really enjoy life sciences too. I was actually looking into possibly majoring in immunology or something."

"That's totally awesome. Maybe we could like...hang out in my lab and make crazy science while you're here!"

"I think that would be really cool. Let's do it." Delphine smiled. Cosima giggled. Both hearts fluttered. Two stomachs dropped.

"So anyways.." Delphine redirected the question. "What else do you do for fun around here?"

"My parents don't know about my little weed stash in the basement...we could always hit that up if you're into that thing of course." Cosima smirked in that adorable way.

"I've never tried it before but...sure why not? This week was already shaping up to be one of the most interesting weeks either girl had ever had.

"You know," Cosima started, "my parents have hired countless babysitters for me and none of them have been as cool as you. Or...as cute." Cosima grinned and Delphine looked up and smiled.

"Really? Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Delphine tried to remain calm.

Cosima chuckled and then said, "How about we rent a shit load of movies today? We can spend all day on the couch."

Delphine pondered for a moment. "Yeah, sounds nice."

_Later that night_

"Okay okay okay you can choose the next one." Cosima tried to look mad but failed. She was too cute.

"Well jeeze, you only picked the last three! Enough of the action movies, how about..hmm..The Notebook?"

"...I hate the Notebook." Cosima succeeded at her look of boredom.

"And I'm not a fan of the X-Men series." Delphine shot back.

"Touche. Fine. We can watch your stupid movie." Cosima put the DVD on and moved back to the couch. The girls were on opposite sides of the couch, neither wanted to make a move. As the film went on, legs became entangled-in a friendly way. The way good friends sit. Delphine was staring at Cosima.

"What are you looking at?" Cosima was confused.

"I just.." _Gulp. _"You have really pretty eyes... is all." Delphine smiled. Cosima blushed, smiled and looked down.

"Thanks. You have...you got some nice hair dude." They laughed. When their eyes met, however, they stopped laughing. It was silent for a minute as they both admired the other. Cosima broke the silence. "What is happening?"

"Something that probably shouldn't.." Eye contact remained unbroken.

"I'm sorry, I have to..uh...I'm gonna...goodnight." Cosima got up and went upstairs.

"Wait, Cosima, I'm sorry!" _Merde. _

She pushed too hard and now all chances of getting closer to the short, brunette cutie have been destroyed. But...why did that just happen? Cosima seemed interested. Maybe signs were misread. "_You have cool hair." _Crap. That's not an advance. _Now I've gone and made a fool out of myself. Why does she have to be so attractive? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two**

Delphine awoke to the sound of glass shattering followed by a hushed "_Shit."_ As the room around her shifted into focus, the blonde realized she had fallen asleep on the couch and slept in her clothes from the previous day. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

_I am supposed to be babysitting. I should probably figure out what just broke. _

Delphine approached the open basement door slowly, keeping quiet. She peered down and saw Cosima at a small lab table sweeping what appeared to be a broken test tube. _Well it could've been worse. _She thought. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask to join Cosima after last night. But Delphine didn't care. She liked Cosima.

Cosima heard the stairs creak behind her and she whipped around.

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Totally sorry dude." Cosima smiled. _Does she remember last night? Maybe I'm overanalyzing again. _

"Hey, about last night...I thought maybe we should-" Delphine wanted to sort everything out but Cosima interrupted.

"Shhhh pretty girl. Let me do the talking." Delphine cocked her head to the side and let Cosima speak. "I've known you for not even two full days, and I already know you're a scientist who needs cold, hard evidence. You need everything to be labeled, packaged and compartmentalized into neat little boxes for you. But for once, last night, you have a really fucking _human_ moment with someone and you don't know how to react."

"Cosima..you're the one who walked away." Delphine was confused.

"Right. I'll admit, I was afraid of my feelings. But that's what makes it human. And here you are, the morning after, confronting me and wanting..no.._needing_ me to explain how my brain works in order for you to feel in control of the situation again. You just have to let go and feel it. Go with the flow, man. Stop asking so many questions all the time." Cosima smiled. Delphine squinted.

"How do you know any of this about me?"

"We go to the same high school you dork. I enjoy observing others during lunch. Kind of an anthropological hobby of mine. I see how you interact, Cormier. I'm not dumb." Another smile.

"I never said you were dumb...that's...you're incredible..." Delphine was flabbergasted. Here was this girl she barely knew, spitting out some of Delphine's innermost coping mechanisms and brain functions.

Delphine had only seen Cosima a handful of times around the halls, which was surprising considering they had quite a few classes in common. Different periods of the day though. Fate is interesting that way.

"Whenever you're ready to scrape your jaw off the floor, grab a pair of goggles and come check this out." Cosima had already walked to the other side of the room and was looking into a microscope. Delphine shook it off and found the spare pair of safety goggles on the table nearby. She walked up to Cosima. Seeing the brunette from behind triggered some sort of hormonal release and all Delphine could think about was wrapping her arms tightly around Cosima's waist. She'd pull her hair off to the side and plant warm, wet kisses on her neck. She'd reach her hands under her shirt and- "Hey." Cosima's voice broke Delphine's trance. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing..um.." She stuttered and stammered, looking nervously around the room.

"You were totes just checking out my ass you perv." Cosima looked serious but the facade didn't last long. "Good," she winked. Delphine let out a gasp of relief. "Okay come here and look at this," the short girl signaled towards the microscope lense.

After a moment of observing, Delphine said, "They're plant cells. What are you doing with them?"

"Well, I've kind of had this obsession with cloning lately. It's actually kind of cool. I ripped up some of my mom's flowers and I'm experimenting with the fragments. I'm trying to figure out if I can clone a plant with just fragments. What do you think?"

"Seems interesting. Although..."

"What?"

"I'm worried about your independent variable." Delphine proceeded slowly, not wanting to upset Cosima.

"How so?" Cosima was concerned.

"Well you have good intentions, but removing a flower from an ecosystem such as one's backyard is dangerous for the experiment. Your plant cells have interacted with other flowers' cells, grass, and who knows what sorts of pollinations and stuff. I'm no botanist but..." She trailed off.

After a moment of silence came "I'm so stupid." Cosima almost inaudibly squeaked the words out.

"No! No you're not! I'm sorry I even said anything I'm just looking out f-"

"I want to pursue a science career and I can't even properly set up an experiment." Cosima sat down in her office chair and face palmed. Delphine felt horribly.

"I...I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." She hesitantly spoke to the disheveled girl.

"No of course not, I know." Cosima was sincere. "You just want me to get the best results."

"Oui," Delphine grinned.

"Yo...you speak French?" Cosima perked up. _Instant turn-on._

"Well...I am originally from Quebecois. French was my first language. Sometimes I kind of...mix french and english by mistake..." She blushed. She smiled.

"Well...pardon-moi for being too forward but...I think that's kinda hot," Cosima slowly stood up and removed her lab goggles.

"Technically it's "pardonER-moi...but...that's okay." Delphine's insides were on a roller coaster. This tiny, curvy, adorable, sexy girl just entered the blonde's life not even four days ago and she had already flooded each and every one of Delphine's thoughts and feelings. Maybe the feelings were reciprocated? _She DID just call me hot...or maybe she just meant the slight accent. Who knows. She thought something I did was hot, that's enough for me. _

Delphine snapped out of her stream of consciousness to see Cosima slowly advancing. One small step at a time, the brunette was closer. Closer.

Closer.

Their faces were only inches apart, and Delphine now had to look down to see into Cosima's eyes. She saw desire, passion, a hint of hesitance. Delphine knew those were eyes she would easily be able to lose herself in. Drowning in a sea of deep, brown beauty. There was no way out.

Suffocation.

The gap closed. Lips finally met. It was a slow, chaste kiss. Eyes slowly closed, letting themselves be enveloped into each other's kiss. Delphine felt hands on her back creeping up until they settled upon her shoulders. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and slightly pulled her even closer.

They broke apart. "You're very..." Cosima whispered, catching her breath. "You're hot." Both girls smiled.

"Ma cherie, c'est tu qui est tres beau." Delphine smiled. "D'accord?"

Cosima let out an airy laugh. "I have no idea what you just said."

"My dear, you are very beautiful." The smile on Delphine's face turned to a serious look when Cosima's eyes flickered. "Wh-" Delphine couldn't finish. Cosima's lips had found Delphine's once more. This time is was far more intense. Delphine felt Cosima's tongue slip into her mouth and Delphine returned the favor. The blonde shrugged her lab coat off and started reaching for Cosima's when-

Ding Dong.

Ruined by the bell.

"Shit..." Cosima was flustered. "I have to..uh..I have to get the..uh.."

"Go ahead." Delphine smiled in that way that sank Cosima's stomach.

"We aren't finished."

"I know." Delphine winked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who was at the door?" Delphine questioned Cosima as the brunette walked back down the stairs.

"As your job as babysitter, shouldn't you be like...concerned about people showing up at my house?" Cosima smiled.

"I am. That's why I asked."

"Ha ha. Funny," a sarcastic shot from the shorter one. "It was just the mailman needing my signature for a package."

"Anything good?"

"Nah, It's probably some computer tech thing for my dad...he's really into that stuff."

"And..." Delphine proceeded slowly as if she were approaching a small animal. "I am into you."

Cosima's eyes flickered up to meet Delphine's. "Well you sure know how to make a sexy transition." Cosima wanted to laugh, but the way Delphine's eyes were piercing Cosima's soul didn't allow humor. Without lingering any longer, the blonde stepped in, wrapping one hand around Cosima's waist and the other hand gently caressing her cheek. Lips parted, Cosima didn't sink into Delphine this time. The kiss was mutual until Cosima gently backed away.

"Is everything okay?" Delphine was concerned. _Shit, if I fucked this up..._

"Totally...except...I haven't told you the real reason you're babysitting...and that's kind of relevant now."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I didn't need...I _don't _need a babysitter. All that stuff I said before about my parents not trusting me? Yeah that's a lie. I just wanted you to want to stay because I've kinda had a crush on you in school and stuff. Anyways, I told my parents I didn't want to be home alone for the week and since I don't have any relatives nearby...they found you." Cosima offered up a smile.

"So let me get this straight," started Delphine. "You manipulated your parents...you manipulated _me_..because you wanted to be alone with me in your house for a week?"

"Well...almost. I mean okay yeah totally. I mean, what better chance to make a move, right? But that's not all. I'm actually...supposed to babysit my cousin for this week."

Delphine stood in silence, trying to understand the situation.

"He's upstairs."

"That wasn't the mailman at the door, was it?" Delphine said it more than she asked it.

"Nope. But that's the last lie from me, I promise." Cosima laughed.

"So you and I are babysitting your cousin...and he's waiting upstairs.."

"I understand if you think this is weird. I'm really sorry about this all...I just really like you. If you want to leave, it's chill." Cosima looked down at the floor. She knew this was a bad plan from its conception. _I mean, how could this have worked? Delphine was a trophy, she was the prettiest girl in the senior class-no-the entire school. Why should she want to stay with a nerd like me, one she barely met, out of manipulation?_

"Are you crazy?" Delphine half-chuckled out. Cosima's head snapped up.

"Well...yeah actually, a little. Like, clinically. I knew it was a stupid idea I just-"

Before she could finish apologizing, Delphine had stepped in again and kissed Cosima. It was slow, sweet, and warm. They both pulled away, but their foreheads remained touching.

"Of course I'm staying here. I like you a lot too." Delphine whispered with that sexy tone that sent shivers down Cosima's spine. She couldn't contain herself, so she leaned in rather harshly and took Delphine by surprise. Lips enclosed, breathing suspended. Delphine grabbed Cosima's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Cosima felt a rush of panic. _How could I have possibly messed this up already? Get your shit together._

"No I mean, didn't you say your cousin was upstairs waiting for us?" Cosima did that thing with her head. The thing she does when a realization crosses her brain. The little shake. A little shake and a miniscule straightening of the spine. A shake that might go unnoticed to eyes other than Delphine's. They've known each other for three days and Delphine was already picking up on Cosima's little quirks. Nobody else had ever given her the desire to figure out those quirks. Delphine was constantly looking at Cosima. Monitoring her every move. Learning the ways her body worked. She wondered if Cosima did the same to Delphine.

"Shit. Yeah." Cosima's voice snapped Delphine out of her trance-like state Cosima had put her in in the first place. "We should probably...uh.."

"Yeah. Let's go," Delphine finished a flustered Cosima's sentence.

Delphine let Cosima walk up the stairs first.

"You just want to check out my ass," Cosima tossed back at the blonde.

"No!" She exclaimed, more defensively than she had hoped. "I mean...it's your family. Shouldn't you be up there first?"

"Yeah whatever. Liar." Delphine was totally lying. _Who wouldn't want to check out that ass though? Jesus what's wrong with me? Nobody has ever done this to me. I like it I think, but...it's all happening so quickly. Do we have to talk about it? Is this a relationship? I haven't the slightest clue what this is. Jesus. _Delphine sighed to herself. This girl was something else.

Upstairs, there was a small boy waiting just inside the doorway. He had a small suitcase and a backpack. No adult in sight. "Hey Felix! Uh, where's your dad?" Cosima asked.

"He left and told me to wait here for you to come back." Felix answered quietly. He was timid. Was it Delphine's presence? Maybe he and Cosima weren't close. _Maybe I'm overthinking again and should just shut my mind up for once and let things happen._ Delphine hated her mind's rambling sometimes. She was thankful, however, for her ability to control it from slipping out into actual conversation. _Oh, how embarrassing that would be._

Cosima stepped over to her cousin. Bending down to his level.

"Oh. Well, Felix, this is my...uh...friend?" The way Cosima said 'friend', in an almost questioning way made Delphine's stomach drop. Neither of them knew what was happening between them but they were both possibly ready to admit it was something deeper. "Delphine. This is Delphine. And Delphine, this is Felix, my favorite nine-year old cousin. Isn't that right buddy?" Cosima playfully messed up the boy's hair. _They have the same nose,_ Delphine thought to herself.

"You bet, Cosima! You're my favorite cousin too." Felix smiled and hugged Cosima's side.

"We're gonna have so much fun this week." Cosima directed this declaration at Delphine, and the blonde's eyes narrowed at the thought of what "fun" they would be having.

"Does Delphine like to play?" Felix asked Cosima eagerly.

Without taking her eyes off of Delphine's, she replied, "I don't know. I guess we're gonna have to figure that out, won't we?" The brunette shot a wink at Delphine. _Damn, she's smooth._ Delphine realized her jaw was nearly on the floor. She composed herself quickly, before smiling back. It was a flustered, anxious smile. A lot of blinking on her part, too.

Cosima tilted her head and gave Delphine a look, a look she could get lost in.


End file.
